overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Lupusregina Beta
Lupusregina Beta (ルプスレギナ・ベータ, Lupusregina・β) is a werewolf battle maid and member of the "Pleiades Six Stars," the battle maid squad of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Appearance Lupusregina Beta is a brown-skinned beauty with an athletic look and red hair tied in two long braids. She wears a maid uniform with short sleeves and long black gloves with a skirt that has a long slit on its left side, revealing thigh-high white stockings. She is equipped with an imposing black and silver scepter slung across her back. Personality Lupusregina Beta has a very bright and outgoing personality but is able to act accordingly like a perfect lady. She is sociable and friendly towards humans though it is only a mask to conceal her brutal and cunning personality. She also enjoys making lewd jokes to people like Enri. Lupusregina tends to use her 'Complete Invisibility' spell frequently in order to appear behind someone's back without being detected, as she loves to startle people. Yuri has claimed that Lupusregina can be as sadistic and evil as her sister Solution. Maruyama stated on Twitter that during a full-moon at nighttime, she becomes a little bit crueler. Lupusregina is considered the friendliest of the battle maids by the Homunculus Maids. They also think that being approached by her is a sign of good fortune. In the Web Novel, she is not a sadist, just a cheerful character who loves to eat. Background Lupusregina Beta was created as one of the battle maids, the Pleiades. They served as a last line of defense against intruders. However, because she is unlikely able to stand against enemy players who managed to come this far, her only real purpose was to distract the invaders until the guild members of Ainz Ooal Gown are able to fully prepare for their final stand in the throne room. Chronology The Undead King Arc Lupusregina along with her sisters are ordered by Momonga to guard the entrance of the 9th Floor. She and the other Pleiades are on standby and waiting.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 1: The End and the Beginning The Two Leaders Arc Lupusregina is given a mission to spy in Carne Village and to protect three people in the village: Enri Emmot, Nfirea Bareare, and Lizzie Bareare. She visited the village with stone golems to help with the construction of the new wall. She is also the one responsible for delivering the alchemical items and apparatuses to the Bareares. She followed Enri, Nfirea and the goblins when they were exploring the Great Forest of Tob searching for both herbs and information about the forest. She received a newly developed potion made by the Bareares, and Nfirea wanted her to report the news about it to Ainz. When Enri decided to make some drinks, she asked Lupusregina if she knows how to make delicious drinks. In response, Lupusregina claimed that she knows how to do, but she serves only the Supreme Beings as a maid and thus she does not help other people with chores and prefers instead to laze around. Although the inhabitants of Carne Village decided to protect their village from the possible attacks of the army led by the Giant of the East and the Demon Snake of the West, Lupusregina suggested asking Ainz for help since he would easily solve the problem. However, Enri rejected her idea of asking help from Ainz the second time, stating that they should do as much as they can by themselves without depending on their savior too much. After hearing her answer, Lupusregina had a disappointed look on her face but said that they should work hard to keep the village safe. Once her master heard the news of Enri being present in E-Rantel, she was later scolded by Ainz in his office for her carelessness and was told to take her job seriously. Afterward, Lupusregina talked with Enri about the matter of her being appointed to be the new chief of the village. Lupusregina gave some advice to her, saying that it doesn't matter if Enri is the chief or someone else is the chief because she would mess up sooner or later. She said that there are only forty-one people that would never make a mistake and that there is no point worrying about what happens when Enri fails and that nobody is better suited for the job than her. Lupusregina also said to Enri that if the goblins couldn't save the village, they would prioritize her safety first. However, if she was the chief of the village then this scenario would change as the village would become her property and they would fight to protect the village to the bitter end. While so, Lupusregina saw the villagers gathering in the village square because Enri was appointed as the new chief. Yuri Alpha appeared behind her and asked about Carne Village, saying that was the reason she got scolded by Ainz. Lupusregina said that a new leader has just arisen and wondered what kind of faces the villagers would make if they were attacked and everything was set ablaze, much to Yuri‘s displeasure. During the attack by monsters from Tob Forest, she saved Nfirea from the Giant troll and killed it. Later, Lupusregina and Yuri escorted Enri, Nfirea and Nemu Emmot to Nazarick through teleportation as Ainz wanted to give them a reward for the newly developed potion made by the Bareares.Overlord Volume 08 Side Story 1: Enri's upheaval and hectic daysOverlord Volume 08 Side Story 2: A day of Nazarick The Maid Tea Party Arc Lupusregina was absent from the monthly Pleiades report and tea party because she was busy over at Carne Village under Ainz's order.Overlord Volume 06 Special Drama CD: The Maid Tea Party The Men in the Kingdom Arc Lupusregina participated in Demiurge's Plan to make Momon a lasting hero in the Re-Estize Kingdom. She played the part along with the other battle maids to act as Jaldabaoth's underlings with her face disguised with a mask. She partnered with Solution Epsilon and Entoma Vasilissa Zeta. They fought against Nabe and continued to do so until Jaldabaoth ordered a retreat.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 11: The Final Battle of the Disturbance The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Lupusregina along with her fellow Pleiades encountered Dragon Hunt on the surface of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. They were sent to see if the Nazarick Old Guarders were able to capture enemies trying to escape from the tomb. To her and the other Pleiades' surprise, Dragon Hunt decided to stay and fight. She and her sisters tried to cheer for the Dragon Hunt workers, but they were easily slaughtered by the Nazarick Old Guarders.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 3: The Large Tomb The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc Lupusregina and Yuri greeted the delegation from the Baharuth Empire right outside of the borders of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Later on, Lupusregina returned to her post at Carne Village, whilst invisible, as she observed the attack by the Crown Prince.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 1: A War of Words After the attack on Carne Village, Prince Barbro's remnant army retreated back to Katze Plains until Lupusregina appeared in front of them and told the group that she had been observing their situation for a while now. Lupusregina summoned thirty level 43 Redcap goblins and then ordered them to kill everyone present before her. At the same time, she personally tortured Prince Barbro for half an hour before he died from the torment.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 3: Another Battle The Pleiades Day Arc Lupusregina was present in the room she shared with her sisters, Yuri and Narberal. Lupusregina was relaxing, eating a bag of potato chips, when she noticed how tensed her sister, Yuri was as she had no work to do. Lupusregina's ungraceful eating habits attracted Yuri's attention, who began to lecture her on manners. Accord to her sister Yuri, Lupusregina's task was to observe and remain alert while preventing the leakage of the technologies developed within Carne Village, among other colorful tasks besides protecting Nfirea and the Emmot siblings. Later on, she and Narberal approached Ainz to give Yuri a new task, presumably to get her off their backs.Overlord Compilation Movie 01 Bonus: The Pleiades Day The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc Lupusregina arrived at Carne Village to inform Enri that she will not be around to visit them for a while. She explains that Ainz seems to have been defeated in battle and died.Overlord Volume 11 Epilogue The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc Lupusregina was present in the log cabin during a meeting between Albedo, Demiurge, and her master. She would pull out a chair for Ainz to sit on and then knelt down on the floor while waiting for further instructions. When the two Floor Guardians acted hostile toward one another, Lupusregina began panting heavily out of fear. As Ainz bowed his head down on the table for forgiveness, the Floor Guardians order the maid to lift their master's head up. However, she rejected the Floor Guardian's order, apologizing to them that she can not carry out that kind of action to her own master by force. While Ainz begins prepping up his plan with Albedo and Demiurge, Lupusregina stood by and whisper in amazement after what had transpired in this meeting. Lupusregina was present with Yuri during Ainz Ooal Gown's secret conversation to Jaldabaoth. Later at the appointed time for Ainz's duel with the Evil Lord and Pleiades, Lupusregina was replaced by a Doppelgänger from the Erich String Orchestra so Ainz would not be restricted in holding back to kill.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 5: Ainz Dies Trivia * In Latin, her name literally means "wolf queen." * Lupusregina claims that she serves only the Supreme Beings as a maid and thus, she is not the least bit interested in helping other people with chores and prefers to be served instead. * Ainz thought that Lupusregina would be a more suitable companion to accompany him as an adventurer over Narberal Gamma who he later regrets choosing. * Lupusregina is the first NPC to truly anger and disappoints Ainz due to her lackadaisical attitude and inability to properly assess the gravity of a situation during a mission she was ordered to do in Carne Village. * In Mass for the Dead, Beast King Mekongawa is stated to be Lupusregina's creator. Quotes *(To Enri Emmot): "Really now, En-chan, I've been following behind you guys from the beginning~su. Strange, didn't you guys notice? I thought everyone was ignoring me because I had no presence~su" *(To Nfirea): "What's all of this then~su. A pure, innocent boy's love, trampled just like that~su. Ah, what a riot~su! Fuha!...All right, enough kidding around, what really happened?" *(To Unlai): "Welp, I'm the maid of Ainz-sama, and the other Supreme Beings, soooo...I don’t want to work for anyone else ~su. I just want to laze around su~. Let's not talk about work and all that other stuff." *(To Enri): "...Hm? Something wrong? You've been sneaking glances my way recently. Are you in love with me? Ahhhhh, how troubling~ my, how shocking, to think that En-chan is a lesbian~su. Looks like I need to let everyone know~su." *(To Enri): "What what what what's this? Oh no~ My heart's beating so fast. But please don't confess to me. I'm not a lesbian, I like the opposite sex. Noooooo~ Let me go~ I'm going to be raped su~" * (To Enri): "Well, come lay your problems onto onee-san — from the secrets of H stuff to seducing men~" *(To Enri about becoming the Chief of Carne Village): "Aw, do I have to answer you...hm, well, whatever. To begin with, if you're being pushed into this position and you know you’re going to regret it, then you'd better not take it on to begin with. Think about what kind of things you can and can’t handle." *(To Enri): "This is just my opinion anyways; you should probably decide what you want to do on your own. Sit down, chew the cud a little, that sort of thing. For starters, let me put this out here, it doesn't matter if you're the chief or someone else is the chief, you're going to mess up sooner or later. There's only forty-one people I know who'll never make a mistake. 'Cos of that, no point worrying about what happens when you fail. But when you think about it, nobody's better suited to the job than you." *(To Enri): "Welp, that's about it. Haaa, I don't want to play counselor at all. Then again if En-chan didn't become the chief, the beautiful tragedy would unfold and it would be more fun." *(To Yuri Alpha): "That's right, Yuri-nee~ I mean every word of it. Every time I think of the people I get along with getting trampled like ants and exterminated with brute force, I can't help but laugh." *(To Narberal Gamma about Ainz): "Ainz-sama is amazing! I can't believe he thought so far ahead, and in such detail! He must be some kind of monster!" *(To Prince Barbro): "You're not needed in the plan of the highest one, of Ainz-sama. That's why you're going to die. Do you understand now?" References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Light Novel= |-|Manga= |-|Misc= Navigation pl:Lupusregina Beta Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Female Characters Category:NPCs Category:Custom NPCs Category:Maids Category:Hierophants Category:Clerics Category:Warlords Category:Magic Casters Category:Pleiades Category:9th Floor Hierarchy Category:Nazarick